1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for accurately marking a pair of points on a horizontal line, and more particularly to devices for assisting in hanging pictures or shelves level.
2. Background Information
A consistent problem in the hanging of pictures and shelves is getting the pictures or shelves hung level. It is also often a challenge to determine the location of wall studs for placement of brackets for hanging shelves. Hanging items level also has a safety concern, as unlevel items are more likely to detach from the wall and fall to the floor in an earthquake or other violent event. At least one other device has been patented for a similar purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,185 to Brandimarte, discloses a leveling tool for accurately marking a pair of points on a horizontal or vertical line. However, the Brandimarte device has a longitudinally extending guide track, a first fixed tab, and a second movable tab which is able to move within and along the guide track. In use, the device of Brandimarte requires the equivalent of three hands to use it properly. The present device is an improvement over the device of Brandimarte, as will be explained below.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a simple device for accurately marking a pair of points on a horizontal line. It is another object of the present invention to provide a leveling tool having an adjustable first member and an adjustable second member used to mark the location of the points on the horizontal line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for marking the location of the horizontal point. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a marker for finding and marking horizontal points on a wall which provides a pivot point for the marking device, and which facilitates the two-handed operation of the device.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a tool for marking a pair of points on a horizontal line. The preferred embodiment has three main members: a first member, a second member, and a leveling member. These three members are used with an elongate element. In another embodiment, the tool may comprise a leveling member-first member combination and a second member, used with an elongate element.
The preferred elongate element has a front face, a first end, and a second end. The elongate element is also preferably marked with a measuring scale on the front face.
Referring again to the preferred embodiment, the first member of the present invention attaches to and slides on the elongate element. It is preferred that such attachment be slidable so that the first member can slide along the length of the elongate element. The first member is for positioning at or on the location of the first of the two pair of points. The first member has a front side and a back side with its front side exposed for view on the front face of the elongate element. Extending from the back side of the first member is a first point contact means for contacting the first point. The first point contact means also provides a pivoting point around which the device can rotate, and which stabilizes the use of the device.
The second member also attaches to the elongate element. It is preferred that the second member be slidably attached so that the second member may slide along the length of the elongate element. The second member is used for marking the second of the horizontal points. The second member has a front side and a back side, and its front side is exposed for view on the front face. The back side of the second member has a second point contact means which is extends from the back side, this second point contact means is for determining and marking the location of the second of the points.
The leveling member of the device also attaches to the elongate member. It is preferred that such attachment be slidable so that the leveling member can be slid along the length of the elongate element. The leveling member is used to determine when the first point contact means is level with the second point contact means. The leveling member contains a level determining device, such as a bubble gauge, with the level determining device being exposed for view on the front face so that a user can determine when the two point contact means are level with each other.
The leveling member can be positioned between the first member and the second member, depending on the situation in which it is used.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.